


How Martha Antionette "Marinette" Drake ended up on the Wayne's Radar, First Gala Edition

by Bronywn, crazyjc



Series: Marinette Drake-Wayne [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Jason Todd is Robin, MariBat, Marinette is Tim's sister, Martha Antionette Drake is Marinette, Tim Drake Knows, name changes eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronywn/pseuds/Bronywn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjc/pseuds/crazyjc
Summary: how six and a half year old Marinette and her big brother (Tim) first met the Waynes.
Series: Marinette Drake-Wayne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700293
Comments: 17
Kudos: 488





	How Martha Antionette "Marinette" Drake ended up on the Wayne's Radar, First Gala Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bronywn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronywn/gifts).



> HEY SO when I said I would update my fics, apparently this one refused to leave me alone and demanded my attention. like, i can't focus on the others right now so this is a thing now.
> 
> SINCE AO3 is being mean, letting you know here that this is an au i wrote with Bronywn.

Martha Antoinette Drake blinked up a at Tim. Tim is always around (except at night if she forgets to hide his camera) and he doesn't lie to her (unless its about the camera). He's excited but its not about Robin this time.

He said Mom and Dad were home. He was really happy about it.

She didn’t get it. Her big brother always go so excited whenever they came home and made it sound like they should be very, very important people to her.

They weren’t though.

Tim was, only Tim really. He's eleven so he's in charge of her. He was her family, almost her only family. Her other family was Chloe but she lives in Paris. And Chloe—she said she wanted her "Marinette" to meet her best friend that’s a boy, Adrikins, back in Paris. Then there was Mrs. Mac, who tried a lot to take care of them but she has to go home to her family, and Martha Antoinette knows she and Tim aren't part of hers even though Martha Antoinette wishes they were.

Martha Antoinette misses Mrs. Mac when she goes. That's how she knows she's important enough to be like family.

Her parents though... She just waits for them to leave her and Tim alone again. Then she can play with her wasps and talk to them about her big brother vanishing at night when she needs him for nightmares and how his camera is always missing so of course she has to hide it! It must be what the monsters use to lure him away! He always comes back but he gets bruises and scrapes he thinks she doesn't see but she does.

She just stays quiet about it like she has to with the things their parents say and do that don't make sense and make something swirl in her belly. She knows her parents talk to the types of people Batman and Robin and Nightwing punch in the face. They fit the pattern of bad person too--they steal from really old graves and show it off. So her parents can’t be good-good. Maybe not completely bad since Tim likes them.

Either way, she makes sure to record what they say and when like in the junior detective kits instruction manuals that Tim read her. She has a lot of voice recordings and videotapes. And notebooks. And the transcript thing that’s under some of the pictures for people who can’t see but want to know what’s there. She's doing her best, but she doesn't know what to do with her evidence since she knows some police are bad and some are good. And she doesn't know how to call Batman or Nightwing or Robin to give them her evidence and ask them for help. 

But they're busy so even if she did, she doesn't think she'd call Batman and Robin. Nightwing is busy in another city a lot so she doesn't want to bother him either.

Martha Antoinette may be six and a half, but she’s a very smart girl—at least Mrs. Mac thinks so. Especially when she managed to make the frosting extra fluffy for Tim’s birthday cake when Mom and Dad were away and Mrs. Mac pinky promised not to tell Tim until after the cupcakes were done. He was so happy when she gave them to him! and Martha Antoinette really likes practicing her kitchen chemistry—she’s just not supposed to do it without Tim but it was a surprise and she waited to bake it until Mrs. Mac was there to help with the hot things this time.

But now she had to make more notes on what her parents were doing that they shouldn’t be again. She hoped it wasn’t anything really bad, her spelling still isn’t all that good and she had trouble keeping up with the slang terms in other languages but last time it sounded scary. She wrote that down too, and made copies of her notes and put them in her hidey-holes around the house—the ones that even Mrs. Mac and Tim can’t find, let alone get to. She's very, very smart and remembers that in Gotham you always have to be prepared. She isn't sure what she's preparing for, but she's doing her best.

And Mom and Dad are taking her and Tim to something important. They made her get dressed up all formal like how they want her to be all the time. Mom gave her _that_ look when she wrinkled her nose at the dress she had to wear. It wasn’t floor length like Mom’s but it would be very hard to play in. She'd manage but it'd be no fun until she got away.

Mom told her she’d be going out with the family for the first time. It was that thing Mrs. Mac mentioned a while ago, the Wayne Gala.

She didn’t get why it was such a big deal. Mr. Wayne lives next door. He has two sons and one is kind of moved out, she thinks. Mrs. Mac said its important because important people are there, but it’s Mr. Wayne who does silly shows and wears a Batman mask while saying “the butts match” in a bad Batman voice. He's a bad Batman. Batman is supposed to sound scary not squeaky Mr. Wayne! Your impression is really bad so please stop, its embarrassing to batfans like her big brother. He choked on his cereal last time they saw him do that on TV!

AND she would know how bad the impression is, because Robins are always partnered with Batman and Tim is the biggest Robin fan in the history of ever. He thinks he’s good at hiding his film from his pictures but he’s not—she wonders if he was like this with the Flying Graysons. She wasn’t around then, Mrs. Mac said she was born a little over a year after it happened (five and a half year age gap, not planned for her to be around, a voice like the Joker from the news reports hissed in her mind. It didn't matter, Tim likes her being around. He's family, not them). She didn’t know why he got so into Robin, he just did when she was even littler (a two and a quarter years ago).

He was bad at hiding what he was doing though. The film could be redeveloped if it wasn’t made to go away-away. She made sure to burn the film in the fireplace and that it was very much not there even as ash. Since it’d be bad if Mom and Dad found out. She was good at helping him, even if he didn't know she was helping. That was okay, he wanted his secret pictures, she wanted him safe.

She took his camera into the attic and under the floorboard that looks okay and doesn’t creak but has the empty safe there when she knew its really bad night for Batman and Robin. She paid a lot of attention to the news since it was always on in one room, just in case… Sometimes it was easy to tell their bad nights would becoming (uptick in crime rates, overdose or Arkham escape). Sometimes it wasn't.

Either way the safe was super safe for hiding things from Tim (who hasn't found it) and Mrs. Mac, who listens to their parents. Mom and Dad never go near that safe, say its bad luck to. 

But Martha Antoinette Drake has no qualms with bad luck. Mrs. Mac told her not to be nice to her wasps, to let her call the exterminator a few months a go but Martha Antoinette and Tim didn’t and now she had very nice wasps to read books with and talk to. Bad luck is probably like that, just needs to be given a chance to be just luck and then its really nice.

Mom and Dad disagreed with her. Especially on her wasps. Said they were bad and horrible even though the flowers and trees and everything were much prettier than last year because of her wasps and moving story time. And they listen to her when Tim's gone for the day and Mrs. Mac needs to do chores that Martha Antionette can't help with and watching is too boring to stay and watch.

Her wasps even make sounds like singing with her too. They are very smart and very nice and her parents are bad for saying they need to go and be arguing over who to call and when to kill her very nice wasps!

She may have kind of broken property lines (she knows very well where they are, Tim and Mrs. Mac don’t like her crossing them) but it was her wasps! She wasn’t going to let Mom and Dad kill them for being nice and there and listening to her and making pretty plants prettier!

Nope. Martha Antionette was a very, very smart girl who decided to help her refugee wasps to a part of the Wayne estate where they would be safe for a few days while she worked on her plan. (Tim’s better at plans… she’s good at instructions. And manuals. She likes those, like, a lot.)

But here she was at the stupid gala for run by her neighbor that she never sees anywhere but TV. ANd who is an insult to Batman with his Very Bad impressions. And she is bored but she isn't rudely running around or yelling like some of the other kids.

And well, she has to do Something when Mr. Collin Archwood said something mean to the lady giving out drinks to the adults. Especially since she gave Martha a juice box earlier. She didn’t know what he said to the lady, but the lady made a face that wasn’t good--the kind Audrey makes when she thinks one of her clients is asking for something that is very unfashionable and ridiculous but feels like she has to give them that anyway. 

“Oh, I think I misheard you, Mr. Archwood, right?”

The man startled, staring at her like he was a bad guy just caught by Robin since Robin will hit you where it hurts. Good. She’s got to be good at this sort of thing if she doesn’t want to get chewed up in the adult world later. 

“You would _never_ say anything like that, since, well,” Marinette ran over the family history of the Archwoods and other Important Gotham People. Mom insisted she knew them better than her ABCs... she just ignored the Waynes since well, bad Batman impression is the only blood Wayne alive still. “Wasn’t your great-grandmother a waitress too?”

She saw the man pale as he knew where she was going. The lady didn’t but she got away by then, which was good. You shouldn’t be around people that give you a good reason to make faces like that. 

“And you would _never_ disrespect _your own family_ by shaming their previous profession, sir.” She was walking closer now, craning her neck up in that way she knew made adults remember she may be small, but she is a Drake, and she’s a good one. (And Drakes never lose).

“That’s what the worst of the worst do, isn’t it?” She pulled her head a bit to the side, considering out loud regardless of who was listening. Well, she wanted their attention on this so she may have said it a bit louder than the rest.

“Be cruel and forget their roots and who they _owe_ their ability to live their life how they want to.” She had very good diction and vocabulary for her age in English and French, and she had no trouble showing it off. “And after all, no one that calls themself _a gentleman_ would _ever_ be so _cruel_ as to forget their dear great-grandmother, who did so much for them. Or _insult her_ and _all she stood for_ **and** themselves too, of course,” Martha Antoinette nodded her head here for good measure. “By saying mean things and being a bad guy to someone doing their job where they help people, _right_?”

Martha Antoinette noticed then that people had gathered. She could sense Tim’s eyes on her, knew he was worried about her getting in trouble but things like this were Bad and No Good and their parents may be okay with being like that, but she and Tim weren’t. So she’d do things like this—she’s younger, she can and he can’t. He has to be a good example Drake how her parents want him to be. She doesn't.

“I, of course not Miss…”

“Martha Antoinette Drake,” Mom said as she walked in at just the right moment. “My daughter. It's her first time out of the mansion for an event."

“I see,” Mr. Collin Archwood murmured, looking at Martha like he was seeing a small monster in the making. “I am very sorry for my poor word choice.”

That annoyed Martha Antoinette. He wasn’t saying sorry to the right person and it wasn’t just the words but…

“Mr. Archwood, you know better. I’m not the one you were mean to, the lady is. And so is your great-grandmother. And every person doing their job in the room so we can be at the party,” Martha crossed her arms even though it is very un-ladylike because Mr. Archwood couldn’t read basic body language or have any manners at all. “Mrs. Mac said if you don’t have anything nice to say, you don’t say it. I’m six and a half and I know that.”

That got a snort out of Tim by Dad, who was definitely paying her more attention now.

“And you know very well from your hunting trips the difference between going up to someone like a person and going up to someone like a wasp on a grasshopper.” She felt Mom getting ready to give her a look. Okay, fine, she'd use a normal person one. “Or a lion going after a gazelle.”

That had the man paler.

Mom patted her arm. “Go to your brother now, I’ll have a little talk on manners with Mr. Archwood.”

Martha Antoinette did as told, but not before looking at Mr. Archwood like he was sewage.

She made her way to Tim and Dad while Mom took Mr. Archwood somewhere else for a long lecture. She hopes he gets adult time-out.

“Martha Antoinette, we’ve been over this habit of yours,” Dad began.

Martha Antoinette looked to Tim. He looked at her, Dad, then back. Martha put her full attention on Dad again, even though he’s not around and shouldn’t be in charge… Tim says he is. So she'll listen.

“He was being bad, and bad people don’t stop until someone makes them.”

Dad was still disappointed. She knew this would happen ("spares are always in des-pair" or something like that).

At some point Mom came back and gave Martha Antoinette a look that demanded she behave as a proper Drake. She didn’t know why though, she didn’t lose. And Drakes don’t lose, so she did the Drake thing, right? She looked at Tim. He squeezed her hand in the 'you did good' way so she decided their parents were being bad guys again.

She followed after her family (Tim) and did the polite introduction and kept her fidgeting as small as she could. But she really wanted to run and get away from the people since they kept looking at her funny. She didn't like it. When they came to Mr. Wayne he was looking more at her parents and Tim than her so that was good.

She recognized her neighbor from the news and talk shows that Mrs. Mac likes to leave on sometimes. She was busy trying to figure out which side of Mr. Wayne she’d get to talk to when he looked at her and she did the curtsey like Mom made her practice before the gala.

He was a bit too quiet and looking at her weird and she just… burst with words… again. Oh, she must be really nervous.

“How is the garden doing?”

He didn’t answer, he was looking at her like she was a ghost and it scared her, just… just a bit.

“Do you know that some plants like bone in their soil?”

That seemed to snap him out of it.

“Really?” He wasn't upset more, thrown off?

Martha Antionette nodded, trying to stay focused, Operation: Wasps Are Friends, a go.

“Yep. That’s why there’s different fertilizers in gardens and potted plants, they like different things.”

“And where did you learn that?”

Education grilling? She’s not even in school yet, but fine. She's a Drake and a resourceful.

“The gardeners had three different bags and they were different colors so I started asking questions and took notes.”

“She did, she has a three notebooks from it now,” Tim chimed in with a grin. He loves it when people like his sister, actually remember she’s more than just the family name or his little sister. She only gets that treatment from Chloe and Audrey and Mrs. Mac.

“Oh! And bees don’t sense guilt when they swarm you if you hurt the nest or something, but they _do_ know if you’re feeling guilty because you make fast moves and those are for threats so then they attack. So if you see bees—”

“--or other yellow things,” Tim chimes in again with a grin at her side, as yes, he knows from her rants on bees, wasps, yellow jackets and the like.

“Then stay calm and don’t make panicky moves. That’s how I got my wasp buddies!”

That had Mr. Wayne’s full attention and her parents shooting her looks but she’d deal with it if it meant her wasps stayed safe!

“Really?”

“Yep! They like the big tree with the tiny flowers on the east side.” Where she moved them.

"Ah, you mean the big dogwood? I think that's on my side."

She knew it was, she did _just_ move them that day, but Mr. Wayne didn’t need to know that. “Mrs. Mac doesn’t like it when I go by that side so its hard to tell. There's no lines like on maps or signs like on roads. If it is on your side, is it okay if I keep visiting? They really like the A to Z Mysteries and a few of them like sitting on my shoulder when I walk and read. They’re very nice wasps and very good at the pol, pollin, pollination thing which is important for pretty flowers and plants.”

That got a smile out of Mr. Wayne. “Of course, but would you mind showing me or Alfred where they are? I want to let the gardeners on my side know so they’re left undisturbed.”

“Okay!" Mission accomplished! "But its dark now so that’s a big no-no.”

Mr. Wayne laughed then. “Of course.”

Wait, this could still be trouble for her wasps so…

“The queen only likes sitting on knees in criss-cross apple sauce, she doesn’t like sitting on people any other way. And they eat the mean bugs so that’s good too, and they like to sit on you if you’re still to take a break from flying.”

“That’s very good that they eat bad bugs. And the queen really sits on you?”

Martha Antoinette beamed at that. “Yep!”

“Then she must really like you.”

Marinette smiled at that, then got serious as she remembered why she was still talking about this when she could feel Mom’s disapproval.

“And if you don’t want them to stay then could you let me have them back, please? They’re very sweet and fun to talk to and draw. Mom and Dad didn’t like them too much, and Mrs. Mac is still getting used to them and all, but if they can’t stay here then maybe send them to a farm that needs help with bad bugs? They’re not mean wasps, they just don’t like strangers until the stranger is nice enough to be a friend.”

“Of course. When you get the time, just knock on the door and Alfred will be here if I’m not. And remember, you and Tim are always welcome to visit us.” Mr. Wayne silently let Mom and Dad know they can go enjoy the Gala, he'll watch their children or help them get to the kids' room.

Once the pair were gone, Tim bit his lip. “Even when Mrs. Mac is gone for the day?”

Mr. Wayne softened then, Martha Antoinette saw it in his eyes. She wondered if its because she’s named after his mom... but he felt safe then and it made the swirlies in her calm down, made the tight strings in her shoulders relax.

“Yes, even then. Especially then.”

Martha Antoinette had other things hit her then. Rules, rules for going to the Waynes without being invited over first. Only for or during emergencies or daylight hours or scary storms and to call first--its bad not to. Or make it a list of rules and tape it to the phones. She needed to practice her handwriting and work on it being prettier. Hers was very loopy in the bad way.

Martha flashed him a smile and said her peace before grabbing Tim since she saw one of the boys that were mean to him at school coming near and she was Not having that.

“C’mon Tim-Tam, you promised we could play with the other kids after the meet-and-greet.”

Tim got it immediately.

“Oh right. Mom, Dad, I’m going to keep an eye on Martha Antoinette and the other kids. A Drake doesn’t break a promise, right?”

Martha almost giggled at how Dad and Mom looked like they swallowed a bunch of bad lemons from their conversation a few people away.

“Of course,” Dad said too calm. It felt prickly. (Small anger, frustrated. Not dangerous, but be careful.)

“Don’t be too long.”

Martha Antoinette nodded before dragging Tim off to room deemed suitable for children without their parents present before Mr. Wayne could show them. He had other people to talk to and they're just kids. And she doesn't want him to do his Bad Batman impression. 

Someone got them all in on a hybrid of Red Rover and Hide-and-Seek. She was doing very well until one of her teammates got into an argument over the prize at the end with another one (extra cupcake) and who qualified for it.

She managed to get them to not yell and use their inside voices as “we’re not goat kids, we’re people kids. We argue with words and reasons and stuff, not who’s loudest like a bunch of butts."

Tim settled the matter as the oldest in the room (he and Martha Antoinette don’t qualify for the extra cupcake prize, because they have some at home still).

She froze when Jimmy Anderson was near the door and someone was coming over. He was slow at moving and someone should help, someone that’s closer but no one did so she did the helping thing and they hid together while the newcomer looked in with a grin. 

She knew him from somewhere but couldn’t figure out where. It was driving her crazy, but he's an adult (like, baby adult but still an adult) and the rules said to hide from adult and older-older teens.

“Oh where oh where are the kids hiding, hm… could it be over here?” She waited for the older teen to be well occupied in another part of the room before helping Jimmy slip out and bringing him back to his parents in the main room.

His parents gave her a big smile and patted the blue bow on her head before going off again. The room was different now and it was getting too much (different things skittering on her skin in the bad way, too many emotions from people was just Bad) and she had to do something to make it stop.

She managed to get away from the gala room, but couldn’t find the room she was in before (nothing was sitting right. Things were more sand-shifty than rock solid). It was hard to breathe.

Then someone was in her face and making easy breathing and things were less sand-slide-y and more rock solid. When things stopped moving she saw someone that felt familiar but not like Mom and Dad’s world or Mr. Wayne’s. She wondered if this is how people feel like when they see a hero for real.

“Good kid? Hel—heck of an attack you had.”

“ ’m good. Just got too much an’ couldn’t find Tim-Tam.”

“Tim-Tam?”

“My brother. He’s with the other kids in the room but Jimmy was getting slower and that means he needs his parents to go home, since he's getting tired-tired and has bad fits if he doesn't sleep on time. He’s really little so I had to take him back before the weird adult in the game caught us.”

“Ah, keeping an eye out for him.”

Marinette shrugged. Jimmy is a Mess if he doesn't get sleep on time, okay? And that's bad for everyone. “Someone has to.”

“Damn straight—I mean—Shi—shoot. I said shoot.”

Martha Antoinette giggled at that. “Its okay, Mrs. Mac messes up sometimes too. But you’re both good at making the sandy-whirl go away.”

“Yeah, but B is not gonna be happy about me cursing around a kid.”

Martha Antionette shrugged at that. “You made the swirly sand stop instead of being mean. I think that makes you better than the people Mom and Dad want me to talk to anyways.”

That got the teen(?) to grin. “Hey, can I tell B that—what’s your name?”

“Martha Antionette Drake, and sure. I won’t tell on you either.”

“You don’t even know who B is.”

Martha Antoinette shrugged at that. “So?”

The teen twitched a grin and held out his hand. “Jason, but since you’re my new favorite, you can call me Jay.”

“Okay Jay-Jay,” Martha Antoinette grinned as she took his hand. “But only if you don’t always call me Martha Antoinette. Chloe calls me Marinette, and Tim-Tam calls me Mare-bear but that’s a Tim-tam only nickname!”

“I’ll think of something.” Jason gestured for her to follow, “Let’s see if we can find your Tim-Tam.”

Jay-Jay and Martha Antionette didn't find Tim-Tam but they did find her parents, who were content to keep her with them until Tim-Tam showed up later. He felt sad so she held his hand, even if he didn't show it or say it. She held his hand for the rest of the night until they left. Their parents didn't say anything mean about it. 

She babbled to Tim about Jay-Jay when they were alone that night. He was very excited about Jay-Jay. He told her about someone named Dick Grayson who joined the game while she was gone. Dick sounds cool, and maybe Tim is projecting his Flying Grayson obsession on him since he has the same last name as them and all but whatever. Jay-Jay is stops the sandy-swirl so he's better and she found the best person at the Wayne Gala Tim-Tam.

\--

The next day the Waynes were discussing the gala.

Dick was having fun mentioned the different kids he met—including re-meeting his biggest fan from his time as a Flying Grayson. He was very proud of that particular accomplishment. Apparently the boy was looking for his sister who vanished after a while, Mare-bear. He saw them with their parents before they left.

Jason was gloating to Dick about being said Mare-bear’s favorite, but refused to say what the girl’s real name was. He said something about Dick doing his own detective work with a wicked grin.

Alfred hummed for most of the discussion, only notably commenting that someone unseemly was properly taken down by the Drake women, the charge apparently lead by little Martha before Janet took over in private.

Bruce mentioned the wasp thing to Alfred, about canceling the removal. 

That got the boys to pause since it was followed by...

“We should be having a little visitor sometime soon, she’ll tell us all about it,” he grinned cryptically. He had a feeling the girl was the one Dick couldn’t find and Jason had. He knew she was the one that took down Collin Archwood.

Later that day his prediction was proven right when a bright eyed Martha Antoinette Drake clung to Timothy Jackson Drake’s hand, both standing behind Mrs. Mac.

“Pixie Oop!” Jason declared when he saw her.

Martha Antoinette hummed before nodding in agreement. “Only pixies can be friends with wasps. I like it.”

Tim was grinning at that. “I’m cutting you off from fairy versus pixie lore.”

“No fair!”

“You did bad old French for two hours.”

“…Two days?” she pulled out her puppy eyes.

“I am your brother, I am immune to those eyes.”

“…camera back tomorrow if its two days.”

“How do you keep finding new places to hide it?”

“You’re bad at looking.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

And just like that, Bruce was smiling at the pair and looking at his sons. They could always use a little more noise around the mansion. And the Drakes were gone on trips an awful lot…

“Now, I believe I have business with our resident wasp whisperer.”

“Tim Tam has to come too, he doesn’t like it when I go far without him.”

“He was looking for her once she left the room," Dick added.

“Wait, you saw that?” She needed to work on her sneaking skills. She must be getting back if people that don’t need to sneak around could catch her, even if she did have Jimmy weighing her down.

“I know all,” grinned Dick, the one Wayne she could never remember. Well, she was bad at the Waynes over all since they’re neighbors and all, so she never really bothered to remember things about them.

“He’s Dick, don’t worry about it,” Jason said with a grin while Tim was staring at him like something just clicked in his head.

“Kay Kay Jay-Jay,” Martha Antionette sang back. “Ready to go meet my friends?”

Martha Antoinette didn’t know that Bruce already mentally adopted her and her brother. Didn’t know how much like her namesake, Martha Wayne, she looked with big blue eyes or that her raven hair was very in-line with the Wayne adoptees. She didn’t notice that Alfred was looking over the clothes—the overalls and tee she picked—and making notes for what to stock her and Tim's eventual rooms with or how he was giving her specifically a second look. ( _A fellow peacock. Perhaps a future student? For now, she needed nurturing and a real home. Someone besides Tim and Mrs. Mac._ )

She didn’t miss Dick’s comment of “wait _he’s_ your favorite!”

“Yep. He’s nice.”

“ _I’m nice_ ,” Jason parroted with a grin.

She didn’t miss the look that the pair shared. Tim didn’t either.

Tim squeezed her hand.

“Do you two have—” Mrs. Mac began, fretting over them like she did every time they went to see her wasps.

“Three books, sting fixer stuff, the first aid kit,” Martha Antoinette began.

“And two notebooks, a color book, my textbook, lunch and a blanket,” Tim finished.

“Good, good. I’ll finish cleaning up and then get started on dinner. Your parents will be home for week, so no going off on your own,” She gave them each a look.

The pair did look guilty at that, both averting their eyes. Martha Antoinette looked down, Tim looked to the side.

"We'll be good."

Little did they know it was only the first of many adventures the young Drakes would end up having with the Waynes… even if one of them was gone not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> There are other parts to this series, that will be written at Some Point... some point.


End file.
